Comrade
by Yumeless
Summary: L'histoire de Terra, et comment une seule rencontre changea la vie d'un enfant des rues pour lui donner une nouvelle chance.


Voici un os que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. :3 Terra est pourtant loin d'être mon personnage favori, mais j'avais envie de m'intéresser un peu à son cas pour une fois.

J'espère que cet os vous plaira. ^^

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Terra, Aqua, Ventus et Eraqus sont la propriété de Square Enix, les autres personnages présents sont des créations personnelles.

* * *

Comrade

« Terra, je te présente Aqua. Elle s'entrainera avec toi à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

A cette annonce, je ne pus retenir une grimace. Je devais rêver là, ce n'était pas possible autrement. D'une, j'allais devoir partager mon maître avec quelqu'un, mais en plus avec une fille ! Cette dernière s'avança vers moi, me tendant la main en souriant. Faisant la moue, je la fixai un instant.

« J'ai pas envie. »

Sur ce, je m'enfuis, ignorant mon maître qui m'appelait. Dévalant les marches du château à toute allure, je courus au jardin. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre ma cachette secrète; une petite cavité formée dans les buissons où je pouvais me glisser sans problème. Avançant jusqu'au fond, je me recroquevillai ensuite sur moi même. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire. Mon maître, avoir un autre élève que moi ! Je refusais de l'accepter. C'était _mon_ maître à moi et personne n'avait le droit de me le voler. Personne !

oOo

J'ignorais de quel monde je venais exactement. Je n'en avais pas retenu le nom, et je ne cherchais pas plus que ça à m'en souvenir en vérité. J'avais été ce qu'on appelait un garçon des rues.

On était toute une bande de gamins en vérité, à vivre dans les bas quartiers de la ville. Les plus âgés d'entre nous prenaient tout le travail qu'ils pouvaient trouver et mettaient l'argent en commun. A peine âgé de huit ans pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas encore chercher de boulot. Alors je faisais la seule chose dont j'étais capable; voler. Avec mes camarades, on courrait dans les rues et on bousculait les passants. Les gens râlaient, et crachaient parfois quelques insultes, mais pensant qu'on s'amusait juste ils ne cherchaient pas plus loin. Et pourtant, à chacun de nos passages, nous réussissions à choper divers choses dans leurs sacs ou poches. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais on réussissait ainsi à ramener nous aussi un peu d'argent ou quelques objets utiles, comme un briquet ou un miroir de poche.

Les bâtiments de notre quartier étaient délabrés, menaçant de s'effondrer pour certains. Mais avec les efforts de tout le monde on avait réussi a rendre ce lieu vivable. Nous étions comme une grande famille, s'entraidant les uns les autres. Et même si on ne vivait pas dans le luxe, on était heureux.

Notre chef de bande, une grande asperge aux cheveux noirs, nous racontait souvent qu'un jour on aurait assez d'argent pour s'acheter une vraie maison et que chacun pourrait manger à sa faim, tous les jours. Il avait une vieille guitare et le soir il nous racontait souvent des histoires tout en jouant un air. Il s'appelait Mike. Il avait 17 ans et c'était le plus âgé d'entre nous, il était un peu le grand-frère de tout le monde. Il s'occupait de chacun, ne négligeait personne.

C'était un garçon au grand cœur, et aussi mon modèle. Je voulais être comme lui, grand et fort afin de pouvoir aider tout le monde. Il m'avait enseigné beaucoup de choses. Bien qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti de la bande, il y avait aussi des adultes dans les bas quartiers. C'était des ivrognes solitaires. On évitait de s'en approcher car ils nous faisaient peur, mais Mike nous avait appris à ne pas les juger trop vite.

C'était des gens qui n'avaient pas eu de chance dans la vie, qui demandaient juste un peu de bonheur. Alors, avec d'autres garçons, on avait décidé d'aller en voir un pour vérifier les dires de Mike. C'est ainsi qu'on avait rencontré Alphonse. Un sans-abris mal rasé ayant dépassé la cinquantaine depuis bien longtemps. Il était sale, il empestait l'alcool. Mais à notre grande surprise, il se montra amical avec nous. Il nous raconta même des histoires sur sa vie, quand il habitait encore une grande maison, qu'il avait une femme et des enfants. Il nous conta comment se passait les fêtes de Noël autour d'une cheminée, où on mangeait jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Les spectacles de danse de sa fille, les sorties entre vieux amis, les balades le long de la mer en été. A chaque mot il nous emplissait les yeux de rêves. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, nous aussi on pourrait vivre ça.

Après ça nous sommes souvent revenus voir Alphonse. Malgré son apparence peu avenante, c'était un homme bon. A chaque fois qu'il nous voyait, il nous faisait un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents jaunes et pourries. Je pense que nous voir lui faisait du bien. A avoir vécu seul et rejeté par tous pendant des années, sans doute que la seule chose qu'il demandait était un peu de présence humaine.

Mais un jour, il n'y eut plus d'Alphonse, ni d'histoires merveilleuses à nous raconter. Un jour, Alphonse partit. Ce jour là, j'appris ce qu'était la mort.

Mike nous avait expliqué qu'il était malade et qu'il avait du rejoindre le ciel en dormant. Il nous dit aussi qu'il ne fallait pas être triste, car grâce à nous le vieil homme était sans doute mort heureux. Il me fallu quelques jours pourtant pour réaliser que je ne verrai plus jamais Alphonse. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais là, que sa voix rauque ne nous conterait plus jamais d'histoires. J'ai fondu en larme quand j'ai enfin compris qu'être _mort_ signifiait être parti pour toujours. Je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit, un vieux matelas taché, pendant des jours après ça, refusant même de me nourrir. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter le fait que les gens puissent ainsi s'en aller.

Les autres s'occupaient de moi, et c'est sans doute grâce à eux que je me suis remis. C'était vrai, Alphonse était mort, mais eux ils étaient encore là. Alors, il fallait que je me lève pour rester avec eux, pour être sûr qu'eux non plus ne partiraient pas loin de moi.

Un mois plus tard, bien qu'Alphonse me manquait toujours, j'avais retrouvé le sourire. Avec les autres, on continuait à chiper des choses aux passants. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à faire ainsi une rencontre qui changerait ma vie. Alors qu'on venait de pousser une nouvelle personne, je glissai ma main dans son sac pour prendre le premier objet qui passait sous mes doigts. Ne regardant pas ce dernier, je le fourrai rapidement dans ma poche avant de filer sans demander mon reste. Un peu plus tard, quand chacun d'entre nous sortit son butin, je pus enfin voir ce que j'avais pris. Et je dus bien avouer n'avoir aucune idée de ce que c'était. Ça ressemblait à une espèce de petit cristal bleu qui brillait. C'était plutôt joli même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'un de mes camarades.

-Je ne sais pas. Ça vaut cher à votre avis ?

-Peut-être, on dirait une pierre comme pour les bijoux. On devrait demander à Mike ce qu'il en pense. »

Hochant la tête, je rangeai la pierre dans ma poche. Mais alors que nous allions retourner dans notre quartier, une voix se fit entendre.

« Je crois que ceci m'appartient. »

Sursautant, mes amis et moi-même tournâmes la tête pour voir un homme s'approcher de nous. Qui était-ce ? Quelqu'un nous avait vu voler et nous avait suivi ? Aussitôt, tout le monde se dispersa pour s'enfuir. Mais alors que j'allais aussi m'élancer, l'inconnu m'attrapa par le col. Paniqué, je me mis à gigoter comme pas possible, donnant des coups de pieds dans tous les sens pour qu'il me lâche. L'homme eut un léger rire, semblant plus amusé qu'impressionné par ma prestation.

« Je ne vais rien te faire mon garçon. Inutile d'ainsi t'affoler. »

Surpris par ses mots, je me stoppai et lui jetai un coup d'œil. C'était une personne assez grande. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval qui partait dans tous les sens ainsi qu'une moustache et un bouc. Son expression était loin d'être coléreuse. Au contraire, il avait un air se voulant plutôt rassurant.

« J'ai pas ce que vous voulez. lâchai-je rapidement.

-Je crois que si. C'est bien toi qui a mis la main dans son sac. fit-il en me relâchant. Tu as prit de l'éther. »

De quoi ? Devant mon regard intrigué, il expliqua.

« La pierre bleue. »

C'était de l'éther alors ? Enfin, ça ne m'avançait pas à grand chose car je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire.

« C'est à moi. répliquai-je.

-Tu sais, tu n'en tireras pas grand chose. Ça ne vaut pas très cher et je doute que tu saches t'en servir. »

Là, il avait un point. Faisant la moue, je ressortis la pierre de ma poche.

« C'est important, pour vous ?

-Disons que j'en ai besoin. »

Je le fixai un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de tendre la main pour lui rendre l'objet. Il eut un sourire.

« Merci. fit-il en récupérant son bien. Tu es un gentil garçon. Et voilà pour te remercier. »

J'écarquillai les yeux alors qu'il glissait une bonne poignée de pièce dans mes mains.

« V-vraiment ? bégayai-je, n'arrivant pas à réaliser qu'il me donnait autant d'argent.

-C'est pour toi et tes amis. »

Hochant la tête, je le remerciai vivement avant de filer sans tarder. J'avais hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Et en effet, tout le monde poussa de grandes exclamations en voyant ce que je rapportai. Il y en avait au moins pour trois cents munnies ! On allait pouvoir s'acheter plein de nourriture avec cet argent ! C'est ainsi que ce soir là, nous fîmes la fête. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu une occasion d'autant nous amuser. Tout le monde se coucha tard cette nuit, chacun s'écroulant d'avoir trop dansé ou joué.

Mais notre joie ne dura pas longtemps. Une semaine plus tard, nous apprîmes qu'il était prévu de faire démolir le quartier pour reconstruire par dessus des immeubles neufs. Ce n'était possible ! C'était notre maison, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça ! Où irions-nous alors ? Même Mike ne semblait pas avoir de réponse à ça, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter notre panique.

J'étais furieux, je ne pouvais pas me calmer. Alors, quand Mike annonça qu'il faudrait quitter la ville, je me suis enfui en criant qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser ainsi les bras, de les laisser détruire tout ce qu'on avait mis tant de temps à construire. Seulement, du haut de mes huit ans, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Je ne savais même pas à qui je devais m'en prendre pour ça. Alors je me suis jeté sur le premier policier que j'ai vu. Le frappant et mordant comme un diable. L'agent, n'entendant certainement pas de laisser un gamin des rues ainsi le ridiculiser, m'envoya valser d'un coup de pied. Il sortit alors sa matraque et la leva pour me frapper. Je fermai les yeux par réflexe, me préparant à un choc qui ne survient pourtant pas.

Rouvrant les yeux, je vis alors l'homme de la dernière fois devant moi. Il s'était interposé, retenant le bras du policier.

« Ce n'est pas des façons de traiter avec un enfant. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit ensuite, mais il dut vraiment faire peur à l'agent car ce dernier partit sans demander son reste. L'homme m'aida alors à me relever avant de se baisser à mon niveau.

« Tu vas bien ?

-O-oui. Merci.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu te battre ? demanda-t-il alors que j'essuyais mon nez saignant.

-Ils, ils veulent détruire notre maison ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! »

L'homme sembla comprendre de quoi je parlais car il eut l'air désolé. Il posa alors une main sur ma tête.

« Je comprend ta colère, mais tu ne dois pas la diriger vers ceux qui n'ont rien fait. En frappant, tu te rabaisses au même niveau que ceux à qui tu en veux, et au final tu n'en viendras qu'à toi-même te blesser. La force ne doit pas servir à faire du mal mais à protéger. »

Je l'observai longuement, essayant de comprendre ces mots dont le sens m'échappait.

« Quel est ton nom, mon garçon ?

-Terra.

-Terra, voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Je cherche un apprenti, et tu as le potentiel nécessaire. »

Je le fixai, perdu. J'avais du mal à saisir. Il me demandait de partir d'ici ? Mais...

« Va avec lui, Terra. »

Surpris, je vis Mike s'approcher.

« Je suis le responsable de ces enfants. expliqua le brun en se tournant vers l'homme. Si vous promettez de bien vous occupez de lui, alors je vous le confie.

-J'en prendrai le plus grand soin.

-Mais, mais non ! m'écriai-je. Pourquoi je devrais partir ? E-et tous les autres ? »

Mike se baissa et me prit dans ses bras.

« Terra, vous êtes tous mes petits frères et sœurs. Et la seule chose que je souhaite c'est que chacun d'entre vous puisse être heureux et avoir un vrai foyer.

-M-mais...

-Ne laisse pas passer ta chance. Il n'y a plus rien ici, cette ville ne veut plus de nous. »

Il me relâcha en souriant. Pour ma part, j'étais en larme. Est-ce que je devais partir ? Je n'allais plus jamais revoir tout le monde ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Même si on ne se voit plus, on sera toujours ensemble.

-Comment ? »

Il posa une main dans ma poitrine.

« Tant que chacun pensera à l'autre, alors on ne sera jamais vraiment séparé. »

Je hochai la tête. Si pour l'enfant que j'étais, ces mots étaient durs à saisir, jamais pourtant je ne traiterais Mike de menteur. S'il le disait, c'est que ça devait être vrai, même si j'avais du mal à le concevoir. C'est ainsi que je parti avec l'homme que je ne tarderais plus à appeler _maître;_ Eraqus.

Si Mike avait été un grand-frère pour moi, Eraqus fut un père. Il m'apprit énormément de choses sur notre monde, sur _les_ mondes -car j'ignorais jusqu'à lors qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Il m'entraina aussi au maniement de l'épée et me fit découvrir la magie. Quand j'eus atteint mes douze ans, j'eus droit à la cérémonie de succession pour enfin obtenir ma propre keyblade. Bien sûr, il fallait encore que je m'entraine pour réussir à l'invoquer. Alors en attendant, j'en avais construite une en bois avec laquelle je m'entrainais.

J'avais perdu tout contact avec mon ancienne_ famille_. Eraqus m'avait informé que Mike avait quitté la ville après avoir fait adopter autant de petits qu'il le pouvait. Puis il était parti avec les autres, cherchant un nouvel endroit où vivre. Mais même mon maître ignorait ce qu'il lui était arrivé après ça. Bien sûr, ils me manquaient tous beaucoup, mais comme m'avait dit Mike, tant que je penserai à eux alors ils ne seraient jamais vraiment loin de moi.

oOo

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! »

Sursautant, je levai la tête pour voir avec horreur que la fille aux cheveux bleus était devant moi. Une seconde ! Comment avait-elle trouvé ma cachette secrète ? Et de quel droit s'y était-elle invitée ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je sur la défensive.

-Je te cherchais, quelle question !

-J'ai pas envie de te voir. Dégage.

-Et moi je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir, mais à mon grand étonnement ça la fit rire.

« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, c'est loupé !

-Je parle pas aux filles.

-Alors c'est comme ça. »

Je lâchai un cris surpris alors qu'elle venait de m'agripper une jambe et me tirait hors de la cachette. Je protestai en me débattant mais rien n'y fit, si bien que je me retrouvai à l'air libre -et mes habits en désordre à mettre fait trainer dans l'herbe.

« Ça va pas la tête ? m'exclamai-je en me redressant. »

Je ne pus rajouter quoique ce soit qu'une lame se présenta à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Non, pas une bête épée, c'était une keyblade. J'écarquillai les yeux. Elle en avait une ? Non, plus important, elle arrivait à l'invoquer, elle ? On devait pourtant avoir le même âge.

« Tu vas voir ce que sait faire une fille ! s'exclama Aqua qui me pointait toujours de son arme. »

Je ne préfère pas détailler la suite, car je perdis lamentablement contre elle. Je pris une sacrée correction, oui, et reçu ainsi une bonne leçon d'humilité. Ne plus jamais sous-estimer une fille.

« J'admets, tu es forte. soufflai-je, allongé dans l'herbe. »

J'avais mal partout et ma keyblade en bois avait valsé à quelques mètres de moi. Aqua eut un léger rire et s'assit à mes côtés.

« Ravie de voir que tu le reconnais.

-Mais j'aurais ma revanche !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça alors. »

Et aussi bizarre que ce soit, c'est ainsi que nous devînmes amis. Une fois mes appréhensions passées et que j'eus compris que Eraqus n'allait pas me délaisser pour elle, je devins beaucoup plus proche d'Aqua. Ça avait beau être une fille, elle était sympa. Et puis, c'était aussi un peu ma seule amie ici.

Nous étions camarades et rivaux, et depuis qu'elle était là je devais admettre que l'ambiance qui régnait au château était beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'avant. J'avais une nouvelle famille.

Les années s'écoulèrent et nous étions à présent devenus de fiers combattants aspirant au titre de maître. J'étais maintenant plus sérieux aussi, plus mature. Mais quelque chose d'autre changea en moi. J'étais toujours très attaché à Aqua, mais je me sentais parfois gêné quand j'étais près d'elle. Je ne tardai pas à comprendre de quoi il retournait. Nous n'étions plus des enfants, et elle était en train de devenir une femme. Une très belle femme, même.

Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'elle était la seule présence féminine de mon entourage, mais je me sentis de plus en plus attiré par elle. Je ne l'avouerai à personne, mais j'ai connu mes premières ''expériences en solitaire'' en pensant à elle. Et finalement, lorsque j'eus atteint mes dix-sept ans je voulus tenter ma chance. Est-ce que j'étais amoureux ou bien mon attirance pour Aqua n'était-elle que physique ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'avais du mal à faire le trie de tout ça dans ma tête.

Toujours est-il qu'un soir, je suis venu toquer à sa porte. Elle m'autorisa à entrer sans tarder, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être encore plus nerveux que je ne l'étais à la base devant sa tenue. Elle portait une nuisette bleue avec de la dentelle blanche qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa poitrine. Je me suis assis à ses côtés sur le lit, et on a commencé à parler, de tout et de rien au départ. Mais plus ça allait, et plus j'avais envie de la toucher, de me jeter sur elle. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer ou faire quoique ce soit contre son gré, mais la frustration que je ressentais en cet instant était telle que j'ai fini par craquer. Je l'ai embrassée sans prévenir. Plutôt surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis elle appuya sur ses mains son mon torse pour me repousser, avec douceur toutefois.

« Terra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

A sa question, je me sentis soudainement très con et ne sus quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, oui ?

« Je, je suis désolé. fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire. »

Je me relevai, voulant m'enfuir dans ma chambre pour me répéter en boucle que je n'étais qu'un pauvre idiot. Mais à mon grand étonnement elle me retient le poignet.

« Attend. »

N'osant bouger, je me contentai de baisser les yeux sur elle. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir et, mal à l'aise, je m'exécutai.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était attirante, parce que j'avais envie d'elle, parce que j'étais juste un sac d'hormones frustré. Mais je ne me voyais pas lui dire ça. A vrai dire, je doute même qu'une fille quelconque aimerait qu'on lui réponde ça. Aqua attrapa alors mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? »

Je devinai sans mal qu'elle parlait sur le plan sentimental. Je baissai les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais bien répondre, avant de remarquer qu'elle tremblait. Je réalisai alors qu'elle était terrifiée. La Aqua que je connaissais si forte et affirmée, c'était la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état. Je dus admettre que ça me choqua de la voir si fragile. Et ne pouvant pas résister, je la pris dans mes bras. Je la serrais doucement contre moi, voulant me montrer rassurant.

« Je, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas encore de réponse à ça. »

Elle resta silencieuse mais hocha la tête. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était encore plus perdue que moi. J'étais tellement habitué à la voir assurée dans toutes les situations que j'en avais oublié à quel point les filles pouvaient être fragiles quand ça concernait le sujet des relations amoureuses. Après un long moment pendant lequel aucun d'entre nous ne lâcha un mot, elle finit par s'exprimer.

« Terra...

-Oui ?

-Tu es dur. »

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, avant de brusquement rougir et la relâcher. Maudites hormones !

« Je, je suis désolé ! Ce, c'est pas... ! »

Alors que j'essayai de me justifier comme je le pouvais, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que ma camarade explose de rire.

« Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effets ! pouffa-t-elle. »

Non mais je rêve... elle était limite en train de s'étouffer en rigolant. Saleté. Grognant, j'attrapai ses poignets et la plaquai sur le matelas.

« Fais gaffe, où je pourrai te montrer à quel point tu m'en fais. »

Aqua reprit un air sérieux, puis elle eut un léger sourire. A son regard, je compris qu'elle m'invitait à mettre mes mots à exécution. Je me baissai alors et l'embrassai. Elle y répondit cette fois. Et au fur et à mesure, je commençai à la caresser, jusqu'à faire voler sa nuisette. Cette nuit là, je pris possession de ce corps sur lequel j'avais tant fantasmé. Je ne dirais pas que ce fut un moment inoubliable toutefois. C'était notre première fois à chacun après tout, nous étions donc plutôt maladroits. Mais ça resta un bon souvenir entre nous, sur lequel on aimait parfois plaisanter encore maintenant.

Par la suite, notre relation était restée un peu ambiguë. Il était arrivé qu'on passe d'autres nuits ensemble, mais nous n'étions pas en couple pour autant. A vrai dire, j'avais toujours du mal à faire le point sur mes sentiments pour elle. Mais sous ses conseils j'avais décidé de ne pas trop y réfléchir. La réponse viendrait seule.

Un an plus tard, nous avions un nouvel arrivant au château; Ventus. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant le garçon. La famille s'agrandissait, et j'espérais qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de le faire.

* * *

Et voilà. A la base, je n'avais pas prévu de détailler autant le passé de Terra mais uniquement me concentrer sur sa relation avec Aqua, mais au final je me suis dit pourquoi pas. =)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour me donner votre avis sur cet os.


End file.
